Thirteen Years Later
by insert-clever-screen-name-here
Summary: If the avengers had kids, post movie. Meet Dana and Danie Stark, two of the three kids of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, as they go throgh eighth grade as the avengers children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im co~writing this with my best friend, so if you notice any differences in style of writing, youll know that its written by two people! Anyway, neither of us own the Avengers, that goes to Marvel and their people. Read and Review!  
**

* * *

Danies POV

Hi! I'm gonna introduce myself, I'm Danie Stark. Or DS. Or Nintendo. (Sad nickname, I know). Stark as in the daughter of Tony Stark, the billionaire, or Iron Man. My sister, Dana, and I live in the Avengers tower, formally known as Stark tower, with ALL the avengers. And their kids. Crazy, I know. But really you do NOT want to know how many times stupid JAKE BARTON has sent me to the hospital with his stupid bow. He is sooo not as good an aim as his dad. Anyway, living with us are me, my sister Dana, stupid jake Barton, Erica and Carl Rodgers, Tyler Odinson, Luke laufeyson, and Brian Banner. Whoops! Your probably thinking 'who the heck are these people?' Well, you might be able to figure out who they are by their last name. Jake is Clint and Tasha's son, Erica and Carl are Steve's kids, Tyler is Thor's son, Luke is Loki's son, and Brian is Dr. Banner's son. They're pretty cool, but it's like having that many more brothers and sisters. Wait! I frogot to tell you about something. My sister and I are not just twins. We're triplets. Our brother, well he was named after our dad. If you looked at the three of us together, you would not come to the conclusion that we were in our moms womb at the same time. I look more like our mom, Pepper, more than dad. Dad's heart problems carried on to tony, when he was born. When -your name- and I were born, we were fine and kicking and ready to go home the next day. But Tony, had to be put in the NICU 'cause of his heart problems. After about a month hooked up to a million machines, even more than the iron man suit, his heart started to give out. But luckily, dad spent the first month we were home building an arc reactor for him. 13 years later, he's still just as annoying as ever. It's strange how we still make fun of eachother. Anyway, Tony is EXACTLY LIKE DAD. If you were to look at them next to each other, it'd be pretty hard to tell them apart. Except for the fact that dad is like, 30 years older and that he's a bit taller and that he has a beard. Otherwise, they could be clones!

Anyway, today was a normal day. Normal as it could be on the day before school starts. But not just any first day of school, nooo it was the first day of eighth grade. Eighth freaking grade. Most of us girls were agitated about who was going to be in our class, what we were going to be wearing, who are teachers were gonna be. But the boys just played video games and chit-chated about random things. Mom fretted about some random things for tomorrow and Dad acted like he didnt just care. The day went by in a blur, it was already 10 PM in the blink of an eye. Mom forced us to go to sleep by then, too. Im nervous for whats to come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So how did everyone like it? I know its short but im going to write alot more in the next chapter. Review so i know im not talking to the walls of the internet****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Im so happy, 47 views and one follower! And only one day after publishing! Anyway, you know the drill, I dont own the Avengers, or anything else 'cept the OCs.**

* * *

I sighed, hearing Dana barge into my room screaming, "GOOD MORNAHING, WAHAKE UP TO A BRAHND NEW DAY!"

"Oh, Dana, SHUT UP!" I moaned throwing some random stuffed animal at her. I heard the clanking of my mom's heels coming towards our joined bedroom.

"Is that anyway to treat your sister?" Mom crossed her arms, stopping at my door.

"Yeah, Danie!" Dana retorted.

"But MOOM! She came barging into my room SINGING!" I moaned.

"The both of you! Just stop. This is the first day of eighth grade and your acting like two year olds." Mom said walking out of the room turning the light on,

"THE LIGHT!" I said crouching on the floor. "Is it cold out, JARVIS?"

"_It is sixty seven degrees out, Miss Stark." _The British voice rings out.

"Thanks, JAR." I said using my annoying nickname for the AI.

"What are you wearing?" I asked Dana, to make sure we didn't wear similar outfits. "Um, I think that tye~dye dress we both have."

"Kay, wont wear that then." I slipped a pair of jeans and a purple short sleeved button up into my arms from a drawer.

* * *

"Mornin'." I said plopping down on a stool at the kitchen island. Brian nodded at me, his mouth full of cereal. Uncle Bruce and Brian live on the same level as us, so we share a kitchen. I reached forward to grab a bowl and the box of cereal. "Did you just take the milk out now?" I asked.

"Yeah, like ten minutes ago." He said hopping off of his stool and putting his dishes in the sink. _It couldnt have gone bad by now, right? _I thought and shrugged. The most bad milk is going to get me is a trip to the nurses office at school. I heard faint talking and laughter coming up from the stairway. Thinking I was just hearing something from outside, I didnt think much of it. I started to pour the milk onto my cereal when _Slap!_ Tyler's big hand met my back with a loud noise, spilling all of the milk I was pouring straight out onto my pants.

"TYLER ODINSON!" I yelled throwing the now empty milk carton on the floor. I jumped off of the stool and bounded for him.

"Danie," He said blocking my attack with one arm. "I didn't mean to spill that on you. Why would you think that I meant to do that?" he said smugly with a creepy smile plastered onto his face.

"I know where you got that from." A very familiar voice called out from the living room.

"DAD! HE SPILLED THE MIL-"

"I know, I know. Go get changed and I'll take care of this." Dad put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me towards my room. As I opened my door I could hear Dad saying "You know I'm really not going to punish you..." I rolled my eyes.

I put new jeans on and sat on my bed. _Its going to be the first day of eighth grade, when did I grow up so fast?! _I thought for a couple minutes and had my train of thought interrupted by, "TIME TO GO, WERE GONNA CARPOOL THE FIRST DAY, AND THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

Uncle Steve kept yelling until everyone's ears were ringing. I got up and I felt a sudden bout of nausea hit me. I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs, now wondering how in the world we were all going to fit in one car. Well, Tony skipped a grade and Tyler is just older than us by a year so they were going to High School. So that would leave me, Dana, Jake, Carl, Erica, and Luke. Plus Uncle Steve driving us, thats Seven people in one car.

* * *

In the garage, we tried to figure out how to set a seating arangement up. "Ok! I've figured this out, were doing this by height." Uncle Steve said, bracing himself for the complaints to come.

"What?" "That's not fair!"

"He _will_ sit on me!"

"I'm gonna end up sitting in the back."

"Can I call shotgun still?"

"It's not my fault I'm short!"

"TEN HUT!" Uncle Steve yelled, having done stuff like this for most of our lives, stood straight as a board. "At ease." He said, "And then we are going to rotate. Back row on the drivers right to the passenger seat ad so on, moving counter clock wise." A murmur of "Oohs" washed across us. "Now, get into height order from tallest to shortest." He said, turning around to unlock the mini van. We fumbled around a bit until we got into an order of Carl, Luke, Erica, me, Dana and Jake. It was a really close call.  
We filed into the car and started on our way to school. We ended up listening to some music from the fourties that was on the radio, that uncle steve insisted that we "listen to it! Because they dont make good music like this anymore."  
"Here we are, kids. Have a great first day of school!" Uncle Steve shouted out while we piled out of the van.

We stood in a line infront of the school, as Uncle Steve drove away.

"This is it," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I just love cliff hangers. Review and we will continue writing! Next chapter my awesome co~writer/best friend will be writing, just a heads up. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, i'm going through the whole high school process here in NY. I'll hopefully be updating more often! Anyway, I don't own the Avengers, and reviews are really appreciated!**

* * *

Dana POV

We all stood in a line dramatically in front of the school and Danie whispered something that I couldn't understand.

"Well guys! Let's head over there... I guess." I say trying to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I did very well.

"Do you guys know if we're all in the same class?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully not." Carl replied.

We all laughed, but I think we all knew that was the truth. I mean, I don't exactly want Jake trying to throw spitballs at me during Homeroom. His aim may not be as good as his dad's, but he still enjoys trying to hit people with things. We continued walking until we ended up entering the school's crowded hallways and we saw the Homeroom Lists posted up. Many heads including Nintendo's blonde head blocked the view of the , she turned around and whispered excitedly,

"WE'RE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM! EEP!" We high-fived and headed over to room 210.

"Bye guys!" we both said happily to the rest of the gang.

"YOU DITCHED US!" Erica yelled jokingly.

"You can't just do that!" Jake continued.

"Yeah!" Luke agreed. Carl just stood there gasping comically.

Danie and I continued pushing our way through the halls until we reached room 210. Inside were a few rows of desks, and the teacher reading at his desk. We opened the door and immediately chose desks next to each other. As soon as Danie sat down, she sighed extremely loudly.

"Ditto." I replied. She stifled a giggle. Carl walked in slowly, looking a bit afraid of whatever was to come.

"C'mon, sit next to us!" Danie whispered.

"You know you wanna!" I singsonged. Danie joined in by making some jazz hands.

"Fine." He replied, sitting down on the desk in front on DS's. He went on to tell us that Erica and Luke were in the same class, and that Jake was in 216.

"Hello Students! I'm your homeroom teacher! So, kids, you can think of me as the _cool_ teacher... Yeah! You can talk to me about anything. I'm pretty in the know with the stuff people like these days." The teacher said while getting up from their desk. I could basically feel the eye rolling in the room.

"I'm by the way." he said, "Well. So I was thinking about what to do on the first day, and so, I didn't really just want to give you the supply list and bore you to death. Which I will do later. I decided to look online and I came across 'The Marshmallow Challenge!' Oh yeah! The task is simple: in eighteen minutes, teams must build the tallest free-standing structure out of 20 sticks of spaghetti, one yard of tape, one yard of string, and one marshmallow. The marshmallow needs to be on top. Any questions?"

One girl with stringy light brown hair raised her hand, "Uhhmm, ? How do we make it?"

"Figure it out yourself." He replied.

"But-"

"Anything else?" He asked. The room was silent. "Awesome, let's do this." he said. He then split the class into about six groups of four. And handed a group member a bag of jumbo marshmallows and the other supplies.

Danie pov

I looked over at the pile of random kitchen contents on my desk. Carl, Dana, this kid with a mohawk, and some other boy with brown hair and sunglasses on his head. Oh gosh, this was going to be painful. Especially to my first impression on my class. Apparently, I have a 'tendency to get loud, annoying and bossy.'

"Ok! If we're going to be winning this challenge, it sure would helpto know everyone's name, wouldn't it?" I said clapping my hands together and giving my if-I-smile-any-bigger-than-this-I-look-like-a-serial-killer smile. "Im Danielle, but everyone else calls me Danie, or DS, or Nintendo." I added, earning a really weird look from the Sunglasses, and a smirk from Mohawk.  
"Im Carl." My cousin stifled out along with a tiny wave. Geez, he was so shy sometimes.  
"Dana!" My sister cheered out. I glanced at Sunglasses, it'd be nice to actually know these kids names...  
"My names Alex." said Mohawk, again giving me a smirk. What is up with the smirks?  
"Im Henry." said Sunglasses in, looking at some other group out of the corner of his eyes."Well, lets get started!" I said enthusiasticly. We worked some stuff out on paper, and made a blueprint. We started to build our structure up when I felt a hand across my butt.

"ALEX! WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE MARSHMALLOW ON THE POINT ALLREADY, NOT SMACKING MY BUTT!" I screamed at the mohawk in question, him grinning like an idiot. I got up and began to chase him around the classroom, our oblivious teacher not noticing.

"NO! STOP!" I heard Carl yell, looking up to see that Alex was about to ram into our structure, which was the tallest one in the room. _NO, _I thought my heart sinking. I closed my eyes waiting to hear a crash, _Well, there goes my ego. _When I did hear the crash, I looked to see that our structure had stayed put, and that another group's had fallen. Carl high fived Alex, and Dana looked like she had almost gotten hit by a train, and Henry was toying with his glasses, muttering something to himself.

"What just happened?" I asked, walking over to the still standing structure.

"I yelled for Alex to stop-" Carl began.

"And I stopped just in time, being the ninja that I am." Alex grinned.

_This was going to be a long year,_ I thought, sighing.


End file.
